Anna Kushina
HOMRA |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = Honami Kushina (aunt)K SIDE:RED |aura = |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |seiyu = Yui Horie }} is a member of HOMRA and is currently the group's youngest member, as well its only female member. Without her marbles, she is color blind except to the Aura of her Clan.K Anime: Episode 10 Appearance Anna is a short, pale-skinned girl with long, white hair and reddish purple eyes. She wears an outfit very reminiscent of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a black and red dress. Her dress contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves; there is also a space for her to place her red marble in. Over her shoulders, Anna wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. Anna wears long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane's. She completes her outfit with multiple ribbons for accessories, with one being tied over her hair, and a miniature top hat on the left side of her head. Personality Anna is very quiet and shy compared to her louder, more eccentric HOMRA members. In addition, she rarely expresses much emotion nor does she actively participate in the gang-like activities of HOMRA, due to her young age and status as the sole female in the group; however, she is not unwilling to tag along and cooperate if necessary. History By the time she was 8 years-old, Anna was already a member of HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 6 Some years later, Anna was in Mikoto's room when Shōhei Akagi was brought forth to begin his inauguration. She frightened him with her appearance and then proceeded to call him "boring". Afterwards, she walked away.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 12-13 Days later, when being fed ice cream, Anna listened as Bandō explained his resentment towards Shōhei. Yata commented that he was getting angry over petty reasons and that it was insignificant, something Anna agreed with. Totsuka then asked if she'd like seconds, which Anna responded to in the affirmative. Later on, using her red marble to read the thoughts of Bandō and Totsuka, Anna learned of the dilemma with Shōhei. She then told Mikoto about them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 31-33K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 43 She would then accompany the rest of HOMRA to a warehouse which the Rakshasa, a group of drug dealers, Shōhei and Bandō were in.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Near the beginning of spring, Anna went out with her fellow HOMRA to play baseball, though instead of participating, she watched quietly from the sidelines.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 3 During the game, she peered into one of her red marbles and told Yō Chitose that "a certain person was so sad", adding afterwards that he should try not to die.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 5 On the day that Eric was brought to the headquarters, she and Mikoto were present when meeting him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 9 Several days later, after Mikoto unintentionally burned part of the building, Anna stood with her fellow Clansmen, watching Izumo lecture him. Meanwhile, Anna eyed Totsuka in the corner.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 Almost a month later, Anna and Kōsuke found a horse and brought it with them back to HOMRA. Anna asked Izumo if they can keep the animal and charmed him into agreeing. She then brought Izumo outside to see what the animal really was and excitedly wondered what to name it. When told to bring it back to where it belonged, Anna reminded him about his initial consent. Afterwards, the horse was then brought inside to have a drink. When Mikoto was within site, Anna asked him what to name the horse. She was shocked to hear him suggest "Basashi" as the horse's name and even more so when Izumo suggested to cook it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 4-9 Suddenly, the horse developed white fur and Pegasus wings, revealing itself to be a Strain. Anna, however, was too captivated with its beauty to think about it. As she stared at it, Izumo then put a hand on her shoulder and said that it was best to let it fly free. Anna turned to the horse and asked if it wanted to go somewhere, somehow causing the horse to go berserk inside the bar. Anna was then grabbed by Kamamoto who told her that they need to go for a walk, so as to avoid Izumo's eventual wrath. Kōsuke joined them and managed to bring along the horse.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 10-14 While riding on Basashi, Anna began to feel bad about what had happened with Izumo. She is told to apologize when they head back and is given a fish cracker to eat from. Shortly after, Basashi attempted to fly using its wings but fails. Anna noticed afterwards that its pride had been damaged due to the fact it lacked any potential with its abilities.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 15-20 Suddenly, Akiyama and Dōmyōji of the Blue Clan SCEPTER 4 arrived to apprehend the Strain. While the Clansmen were all arguing, Anna said that they neglected Basashi's human rights and told Kamamoto that she won't hand him over to people who don't take good care of things. This eventually resulted in both HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 preparing to fight against each other. The tension built between both Clans startled Basashi and he fled from them, with Anna still riding on its back. Though scared, she realized that it was going somewhere it wanted to go.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 20K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 23-29 Sometime during the month of September, Anna was drinking from a small glass provided by Izumo. She blew a bubble in her drink after he made a joke about Totsuka. Anna denied that she was laughing. Once she finished her drink, she went up to Totsuka and asked if he was going to sing his song. Flattered that Anna would ask, Totsuka began to play a song with the whole Clan as his audience. A year and a half later, Anna joined her Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they were all done watching the videos, most of the male members left to carry out a mission. Anna is left alone with Mikoto and Izumo, though she distanced herself from either by staying next to Totsuka's camera.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-31 Shortly after, Anna started looking through Totsuka's belongings to find a video. She eventually found a tape titled Basashi Commotion and showed it to Izumo.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 1-2 Plot Anna accompanies her group, HOMRA, on their "interrogation" of one of the city's gang leaders, who happens to reside in a hotel suite. She is paired up with Mikoto. They arrive at the hotel suite not long after the others finish the preparations; afterwards, Anna begins to do her mind-reading on the gang leader, using her red marble as a sort of "link". However, she is unable to find any sort of valued information from the man, disappointing the others; with that, they leave.K Anime: Episode 1 The group head to the building's lobby, where they are confronted by SCEPTER 4, quickly initiating in battle with them. Anna is the only one who does not participate. This is the same for their next pursuit of a male teenager, who closely resembles the man who murdered Totsuka. Although she doesn't participate in the pursuit, she joins some of her fellow members to a street in the city, where one of their group vehicles is parked. Atop one of their vans, Anna uses a map and four of her marbles to locate Yashiro Isana, allowing Izumo to send a call out to the others in their group to go look in the specified area.K Anime: Episode 2 Back in the HOMRA bar, Anna continues to use her abilities to locate Yashiro, albeit more lazily. She is quiet when Yata and Rikio start fighting, as well as when Izumo explains to them why Mikoto turned himself in. Anna does comment that Izumo was lying when he said that he trusted Yata.K Anime: Episode 3 The following afternoon, she uses her abilities to fully locate Yashiro. She pinpoints him at Ashinaka High School.K Anime: Episode 4 Several days later, while playing with her marbles, one of them suddenly floats in the air and emits a fiery glow from the inside. As she stares at it, Anna whispers Mikoto's name.K Anime: Episode 9 She joins her Clansmen when they head over to the SCEPTER 4 headquarters to check up on Mikoto. It is there that they discover that he has recently broken out of his prison cell. Upon seeing Mikoto, Anna runs over to him and quickly grasps onto his hand. She then walks together with him as the Clan itself makes way to their new destination: Ashinaka High School. While she is walking, Anna pulls out a marble and it begins floating in the sky, though it shatters after emitting another glow. The shards end up cutting her hand causing blood to drip. Her blood forms a sphere-like object and Anna suddenly sees Mikoto in a desolate, ruined city. Surprised, she asks whether he still intends to go but does not receive an answer. A silenced Anna continues onward as her blood ball splatters on the ground behind her. Anna, along with the rest of her Clan, eventually arrives at Ashinaka High School where they succeed in taking it over through force. Unlike the others, she does not help in interrogating the students and instead waits with Kusanagi and Eric in the student council's office, where she tries pinpointing Yashiro's location on the school. She tells an unsure Eric that he is indeed on the campus. However, she is nonetheless worried that she cannot find him even so.K Anime: Episode 10 Night soon falls and it also begins to snow. Anna notices that Mikoto's Aura is being covered up by the snow falling over him and decides to remove it. She finds him within the rubble of the destroyed clock tower on the school's courtyards, something that Mikoto is responsible for, and tries climbing through it. Anna nearly ends up falling but is caught by Mikoto. He pulls her up next to him and she explains that she cannot have his "red" not showing. When Mikoto uses his Aura to melt the snow, Anna then states that his "red" is the prettiest, before she then curls up next to him. Anna adds that he is warm and that wherever he is, that is the only warm place to her. She then begins to fall asleep. Anna later awakens during Mikoto's and Kusanagi's conversation that night. Kusanagi tells Anna to come with him and she obliges. He helps her get down from the rubble. Before they head back, she turns to look at Mikoto again. Powers & Abilities Mind-Reading: With the use of her red marble, Anna has gained the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. Location Identification: Using four of her marbles on a map of the city, while concentrating Anna is able to locate multiple people. Equipment Red Marbles: Anna's main items are crystal, red marbles, which she often tucks away in her dress pockets. She currently has at least five in her possession. *'Color Sight:' While looking through her marble, Anna is granted the capacity to see color, thus briefly overcoming her inability to see such a spectrum. Appearances in Other Media Anna has her own character song, titled Honoo no Katachi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Female